A Different Love Triangle
by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: Elena and Elijah met first, Klaus and Elena met second. But will that matter in the end? With Elijah's hair and personality, and Klaus' power and personality, can she choose between the two?
1. Elejah's First Meet

**Ch. 1**

**Elejah's First Meet**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

They kidnapped me! Why, am I always the one who gets kidnapped? I wish I could answer that question, but I can't.

Actually, I'm lying to myself when I tell myself that. I know the answer...I just hope and pray to God that it will change. I'm the doppelganger and that will never change. It's all Katherine's fault, you know. The reason I'm here, in this whole situation. The reason that when _he_-Elijah?-comes for me, I'll die. *BANG BANG*

"He's here. Slater, don't ruin this for us. This is our only opportunity at freedom. Okay, Slater? Do you hear me?" Rose was scared and you could tell.

"Yes, Rose. Now go and greet our guest!" Slater's voice quavered, exposing his fear also.

"No need. I'm here now. Why do you request me?" A man with fabulous hair said.

"E-Elijah, we have the Petrova Doppelganger." Rose answered.

"Ah, you have Katerina, and you wish to what trade her? For what? Your freedom?" He paused,"And what's stopping me from staking you right here, right now, and just taking her?"

"No, it's not Katerina. This is the new one- the human one." Slater replied this time.

"That's impossible! I know for fact that Katerina's line ended with her." Elijah paused again," Now, you will pay for fooling me and wasting my time. 'Cause all you did was save me the hassle of hunting your location down."

"Wait! We have proof, over there!"Slater was clearly desperate.

Elijah looked my way, and his amused facial expression, turned into a confused one. He stared at me, before flashing right in front of me.

"Elena. Elijah. You now remember." A voice said, and memories came flooding back.

One of them being our first kiss and our first 'I Love You's'. I realized I had my closed, so they shot open, coming into a direct-held gaze with Elijah.

"I remember..." We both said in unison.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hey, my names Katherine." I said, lying through my teeth._

_"Elijah. It's quite a pleasure to meet you...E-lena." Elijah said, catching my lie._

_"You know me too well...vampire." And with that, I lunged at him with my exemplary carved stake, hoping to catch him off guard. I succeeded in catching him off guard, and plunged the stake into his heart. Gleeful that I accomplished my mission, I started to walk off, but then I saw that he wasn't turning all grey and veiny. Instead, he simply yanked the piece of wood out, and realization dawned on me. Original. He was an Original._

_I started to back away, but our eyes met and I suddenly wanted to kiss him. So I did. Closing the mere inch that kept us apart, he crashed his lips to mine. He must've felt it too, because he's the one who initiated the kiss, not me. All I did, was close the space that put distance between us._

_When we pulled apart, we simply gazed at each other, until my mind caught up with my actions._

_"Oh...my Gosh!"I screeched, and ran as far as I could._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Of course,, this was only one of our memories, but, uh, I shouldn't get into detail. Anyways, I looked up to see Elijah with a blank face and I all wanted to do was...was comfort him. Which, by the way, I don't do. I am, after all, not only a doppelganger and a vampire slayer, but a complete loner. I've never had any remembered relationships or boyfriends.

In the past, I was a slayer, until I found out I was the new and improved Petrova Doppelganger. So, I quit, and started to partying in my spare time. All night, every night I could be found club-hopping. Sometimes, I even went out-of-town to party.

Peering at Elijah, I realized he was staring at me, like he used to-lovingly.

"Elena, I believe we have matters to discuss. Would you accompany me to our limo?" Elijah finally broke eye-contact to gesture to the front door.

"Yes we do. And I would love to."

**No One's POV**

While the couple remembered their past, they didn't notice the person, who put their memories in motion, had let left, not leaving a single trace.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's confusing, but it will make more sense in the next chapter when I go deeper into this. Anyways. Review?**


	2. Klena's First Meet

Klena's First Meet

Chapter 2

* * *

Collapsing on the bed, I thought of Elijah's proposal to send me to a safe house. That was the 'matters' he wished to speak about. But oh well, it doesn't matter now, because I don't plan on seeing him ever again.*DING*

Really? The door had to ring now, when I was in bed. UGH. Since Jeremy's not here, I have to get up and answer it. Besides, who knows, maybe it's an emergency. I looked through the peephole, and saw Alaric standing there, so I swung the door open.

"Alaric, hey, come in." I said, and then saw that he had an African-American women with him. "Who's your friend?" I continued.

"This is Greta, she needs to put a spell on the house to make sure vamps, including Originals, can't come within fifty feet of the house." Something about them both was off. But only when Greta started chanting in a foreign language, did I realize what was happening.

"Hello, sweetheart, thanks for inviting me in! As I you probably know, from my dear brother Elijah, that I'm Klaus. And you, lovely, are my doppelgänger." At those words, I turned around and went into shock. _He's gorgeous, _I thought, _with those big capturing, shimmering, blue eyes. _He was still in Alaric's 'Safari-Sam' outfit, but even then he still rocked it.

"The mission's complete, sir. May I leave?" Greta's voice rang through my ears, and bounced around in my head.

"Yes, you are excused, Greta. Thank you for your services. Keep your phone on,"Klaus stopped glancing at me before finishing,"just in case."

Finally, I snapped out of my trance, and screamed, "WHAT MISSION?!"

"Oh, luv, you're done drooling over me and my body?"Klaus said in a cocky tone, with a cocky smirk.

"I don't drool over arrogant, pathetic, morons, who watch me." I stated, reveling in his surprised face. "What? The big bad almost-wolf didn't know that I knew he's been watching me from the corner of my bushes? Well, guess you aren't as good as you thought you were!"

This, sent him over the edge, and he slapped me across the face, creating a huge red mark. At first, I was shocked that he would actually hit his doppelgänger, but then I remembered something Elijah said about him not having a heart. I don't believe that. I believe that everyone has a heart, his may be black, but it's still there, nonetheless.

"I understand that you're upset sweetheart, but don't ever think that you can get away with disrespecting me!" Klaus was attempting to control his anger. But like I said, the key word is 'attempting'. He obviously has issues, and not the normal kind. Well, as normal as a vampire/werewolf can be. Maybe I can help him.

"Fine, geez. You think that beating me will change that? Huh? Guess what? You just drew blood for nothing, 'cause I was messing with you!" I said, "Dang hybrid. Couldn't take a joke, even if it was served to him in blood."

He was digesting this, and after a long period of time, he bit his wrist and offered it to me. In that moment, I don't know what compelled-no pun intended-me to accept it, but I did. My wounds healed instantly and I became curious as to why he was even here.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here? I mean not to be rude or anything, but it's not an everyday thing, that I get someone knocking on my door, changing bodies, injuring me, and healing me all in less than ten minutes. Or ever." I knew I was rambling.

He chuckled, "Darling, I'm here to discuss some things with you. Like what my brother has told you, and to give you my side of the story."

"You're side? Again, not to be rude, but why? Shouldn't you be taking me to your dungeon?"

"Surprisingly enough, I don't, nor have I ever, owned a dungeon. Sorry to shatter your fantasy, luv," He winked," But I don't want to kill you permanently in the sacrifice..."

At this, I burst out laughing so hard that I fell to my knees. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop to save my life.

Soon I collected myself, stood up, and gestured to the couch. We went to sit and I said, "Sorry. I couldn't help," We sat down, "myself. But you don't want to kill me? From what I've been told, you HAVE to drink my blood to the point of death. And the last time I checked no one's ever dead temporarily. Unless..." I trailed off, lost in my thoughts.

"Yes, you were told correctly, but that doesn't mean that I _want _to." Shocked that he didn't hurt me, he only looked amused. Or like one of those people who understands a joke, but refuses to laugh.

"But you want power. I understand that;if I were in your position. I would kill me. So do it."

"NO! I WON'T BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR DEATH!" Klaus bellowed, and his voice rose so high, that for once I was actually scared.

"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to scare you, I just want you to know that I don't want to hurt you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever." Klaus said.

When he said 'not ever' my thought searching came to an end, and I understood what he was hinting at. He wanted to turn me into a vampire, and, to be honest, I wouldn't mind it. A vampire. Becoming one, would be amazing and would change me into someone...no, not someone, _myself._ I don't fit in, in this world, but I do fit in, in the supernatural world.

"You want to turn me. Why?" I was truly confused, I mean he wasn't supposed to care!

"Yes, but only if you want me to, and if you stay by my side for all eternity...and do _evil, _such as killing tons of people." Klaus ended with his infamous smirk.

"One-I do. Two-Maybe. Three-I lovvvvvvve evil." I replied, a smirk across my face, which he returned, before we were aggressively making-out.

"Ah-hem. You know, Niklaus, you always have been one to, not only, steal my girlfriends, but make vulgar promises. Elena, how could you invite him in?" Elijah said, appearing behind the couch, which Klaus and I were sitting on, our foreheads pressed together, and staring into one another's eyes. Klaus sighed, never looking away for even a split second.

"Brother." Klaus deadpanned.

"Niklaus. Now explain."

"First of all, I'm not your girlfriend. Second, I didn't know it was him. Third, it's not a phony promise. And last, what are you doing here?!" I started screaming towards the end.

"Elena, you can't actually believe him! What did I tell you? HE HAS NO HEART! You never did listen, even back then." Elijah said.

"Excuse me?! Just because I'm not your maid anymore, doesn't mean you can call me names or make false accusations!" Now I was furious, and Klaus was holding me back.

"Whatever Elena. WE'RE in love, not you and him!" Elijah retorted.

"Elijah! I just remembered all that! I don't know what I feel! What you and I had ended once our memories were taken! Maybe I want something new! Maybe that's with Klaus!"

The next thing I knew, Klaus used his werewolf teeth and bit me. I expected there to be an excruciating pain, but instead it was incredible. I felt like my whole body was going through this transition, that went from one amazing emotion to the next. Not much longer after that, teeth emerged and I felt like I could carry out anything I set my mind to.

"Klaus, you can't use her to break the curse now!" I heard Elijah scream.

"One-Greta said her blood is still pure. And two-Even if I couldn't, it wouldn't matter, as long as she was by my side. So once I do turn her, she'll come back...as my queen." Klaus said the last part glancing my way. We both, yet again, shared a smirk.

Elijah looked at me, and I think he felt like a third wheel. So he left, leaving me and Klaus alone, not that I minded.

_What have I gotten myself into? _I thought.

* * *

**A/N:So, this is Klaus and Elena's first meeting. In this mock TVD, Elena's basically a Katherine. Elijah's the way he was when he was desiccating Slater with the swift move of his hand (even though that didn't happen in this mock). And Klaus, well let's just say Klaus only opens his heart to Elena. Yes, Elena is now a werewolf, but, like Klaus said, her blood is still pure. Anyways, just wanted to clarify those things, so that my readers (you) don't get confused, and ditch the story. Oh yeah, I know Elena's headed towards Klaus but that's only because this chapter was dedicated to them. Review?**


	3. The Struggle

A Different Love Triangle

Chapter 3

* * *

Elena's POV

Klaus had finally left, shortly after Elijah did. I meant the things I said about turning and being _a _queen. I don't care whose, I just want to be respected. Sure I had Jeremy and he respected me, but where is he now? And yes, I know it's my fault, I'm the one who compelled him away, but still, when you're brother leaves you, become depressed is only natural. And all you have left is a big house, that is apparently used for kissing hybrids and disappointing Elijahs. One Elijah to be exact, I just don't know how to describe him. One word comes to mind. Hair. His hair is perfect, but judging him by his hair, is just, well, it's just plain silly!

To be honest, I could see a future with Elijah, and no that's not based off of his hair. It's from his noble and sweet personality. He's such a disappointment (**A/N:Thought of a mom complimenting a child then degrading it!)**. Not because of anything serious, but because I always dreamed of vampires being intimidating, and, don't get me wrong, he's intimidating when he wants to be. But he needs to be _dark_ and _cold_, like, well like Klaus.

Ah, Klaus. Klaus' infamous personality skill, is his ability to kiss you like there's no tomorrow! Plus, he's fantastic at it! He makes you feel nothing, and by nothing I mean he makes you forget about all your worries. And that's a gift but it's also a curse, because you loose yourself in him. But the same goes for Klaus as it did Elijah, no judging books by their fantastic hair, or their amazing lips and what they do! No, I follow the same thing for the both of them, otherwise it would be chaos. And everyone hates...no sorry, LOVES chaos. Personally, I love physical chaos, you know, fists, weapons, and legs. They're the most interesting, because no one wants to listen to this:

"You're gay."

"No your gay!"

"I like fruits."

"No you don't because I LOVE fruit!"

Seriously, actions speak louder than words. And if you are a creep and like verbal and anything not physical, then you can put a straw in your juice box and suck it! No, but come on, everyone eggs on fights, but no one, and I mean no one, eggs on a verbal fight.

But anyways, back to Klaus, just like with Elijah, I can see a future! With Elijah, I feel like it's there because, yes I'll admit it, we used to be in love. Key word being 'used'. While with Klaus, there's a danger, that I feel would make me feel alive! Even though I'll be dead! Both are good reasons, but reasons are what they are. I shouldn't need reasons, I should just know!...Right?

I hate these things that are stirring inside of me, it's horrible how much pain, choosing between two brothers is. Maybe I'll make a Pro and Con list, that should help right? No, it won't because I love them both and will automatically love all their flaws, even if I truly don't! What am I to do? Right now, I wish I had my mother, or father for that matter. I don't care I need someone to talk to. Jeremy's the only family I have left, but sending him away was a positive and negative thing. This _situation _is going to fall under the category of negative.

_Why am I, always the freak? I'm always the one chosen as slayer, or destined to be the third doppelganger, or even falling for the vamp I was supposed to stake! My life sucks and only one person has the ability to make it Sunny again, I'll just have to find out who, and where. And make him realize that I chose him, because I won't tell the other one this huge secret_

* * *

*Ring Ring* My cell phone snapped me out of it and, I looked to the caller ID to see Caroline. Well it didn't say Caroline it just said PICK UP THE PHONE, and that what Caroline has for contact information. Hey, don't look to me, she's the one who changed it after she saw it said SISTA C. She was like "That's not good enough for me!".

So I pick up th phone and tap TALK, and hear a booming voice!

"ELENA MARIE GILBERT! WHY HAVE YOU NOT TALKED TO ME IN THE PAST FEW HOURS!? TYLER SUDDENLY LOST HIS INFATUATION WITH ME! I THINK THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE. LIKE, LIKE A _HUMAN!"_I actually had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Care, Care. Calm down."I said, whispering things that would get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Lena. What's up?" Mood changing, Caroline.

"Well i just made out with the oldest vampire in the world, who by the way, is also part hybrid. Got some memories back of me loving the other guys brother. Who IS the oldest vampire in the world, and then made him feel like a third wheel. Sooo, besides the whole Tyler problem. whatcha doing?" I blurted everything out so fast, I was surprised to hear that Care caught everything.

"Y-your kidding, right?" Her shaky voice sounded through the phone.

I sighed, "I wish I was Care, I wish I was." But that was all I could get out before I heard a fall and then a loud bang.

"Care?" Did, did she _faint?_ That would not be good. Normally, I would go over there but her voice stopped me.

" I-I-I gotta go." And the line disconnected.

_And I thought_ **I**_ was struggling. Phew I got the better end! _

* * *

**A/N: I know this is shorter than my usual, but I just needed a filler to explain how Elena felt though all of this. In case you haven't realized, she's confused and incredibly sad. But what caused her to become so depressed, is something you'll have clarified before the story is over! Review?**


	4. They Ask

A Different Love Story

Chapter 4

They Ask

* * *

"Klaus. Elijah." I stood, inside my house, just behind the threshold, watching Klaus and Elijah. They had come here, but I refused to let them in willingly. Of course, I knew that they could come in, because they were both invited in. So, to be honest, I had no chance of leaving here alive. Then again, Elijah loves me, and Klaus doesn't want to 'permanently kill me in the sacrifice'. I snickered to myself, because if I was normal and some guy walked up to me and said that they didn't want to kill me permanently, forever, I would think he's off his rocker.

Klaus glanced up at me, catching my eyes, and soon enough he was laughing also. Not too long after that was Elijah chuckling along with us. We all fell to the floor laughing harder than ever before, if ever before. When we finally pulled up enough strength to stand and stop, we all walked into the living room. Where I knew, they were going to say something. And man was I right.

"Elena, I was on my way over here to ask you something, when I ran into Klaus. He, too, said he needed to request something of you. Do you mind if I go first?" Elijah was the first to speak, and I understood then, why he always wears suits. No one would take him seriously if he didn't, because he's really a ginormous teddy-bear. I shook my head in response, and went to get coffee. Once i returned, Elijah started.

"Would you like to move back in with me...again." I choked and coughed up the coffee, spilling the scorching hot fluid all down my torso and lap. Klaus tried to cover up a laugh with a cough, and Elijah looked upset, as if my choking was my answer.

"Elena, I understand." Was all he said, before I cut him off.

"That wasn't my answer 'Lijah, I was simply taken aback by the suddenness of your tone. But then again, I just barely found all this info this week! So, I think maybe in a month, ask me again, and maybe my answer will change. But as for now, no. I can not move in with you. I'm truly very sorry. But I'm also burning so VAMPIRE BLOOD **NOW**!" Klaus was the one to give it to me, and it tasted amazing! The crimson red fluid rolled down my throat with ease, and my wounds healed instantly, making the pain go away. It hurt, but only for a few seconds more.

"Now, my turn. I, however, won't be going to such...awkward measures. Will you go on a date with me?" Klaus spoke with ease, and I wondered what I should say. It's not right...

"Klaus...I'm sorry. I really am, but just as I said to Elijah. I only met you less than a week ago. Just as I only remembered less than a week ago. So no, but sorry." I said, and got up, moving towards the stairs. I felt eyes burning into the back of my head, but was afraid to turn around. So, I walked up the stairs to my room.

Once I entered my room, I headed to my dresser for new clothes. I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a black top that said ' E' but in red finger nail polish I put ' Y'. After that, I headed to my shared bathroom and locked all three doors. While discarding my soon to be coffee stained outfit. After I was ready, I turned the shower on, on hopped in. The water buffeted my back, and I lathered up my hair with '2&1 SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER'.

Hopping out of the shower, I wondered how badly my dramatic entrance had affected them, but then wondered if they were still here or not. As I dressed, I hoped they understood that my leaving meant for them to leave. When I was finished I brushed my hair and teeth, then put mousse in my hair and blow dried it. I walked out of the bathroom, making sure to unlock all of the doors, and went to my hidden diary spot. Pulling it out I began...

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been awhile and I have a lot of details._

_Klaus apparently wants both to break the curse and _

_keep me for himself. But I just got all these old memories_

_that were, by the way, taken away from Elijah (Klaus' brother),_

_and myself. I guess that in the past, I was in love with him._

_It's his shirt you know, and I promised I would never do anything to it._

_I now understand that the reason that I only wore IT to bed, was because_

_it was his. I'm so conflicted, but I have to die. I'm destined to die. Hello, Slayer?_

_Outcast? Emo girl? And now I'm the Petrova Doppelganger. And even if I don't die,_

_at some point in the future I will. It's my destiny, my fate. And I will gladly accept it._

_So, that's what's going on, and for some inexplicable, it doesn't bother me. Not one bit..._

_Signed,_

_Elena Gilbert_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know, no update in a while. But I broke my toe falling down the stairs, so I'm in a boot. I won't be able to leave the couch or my bed for at least two weeks except for going to school. Ugh. Anyways. Was wondering if you like longer to update 1000+ word chapters or, faster updated however many words chapters. You can leave your comment, and I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Review if you want the next chapter. See my profile for recent news. **


	5. The Mystery Guy

A Different Love Triangle

Chapter 5

* * *

I woke up with my leathery diary on my left cheek. The bottom page was folded over and crinkled, and I wondered why bad things happen to good people. Huwhh. Why? I must have fallen asleep once I finished my entry. My entry. My entry about Klaus and Elijah. Ahww Klaus. Dangerous, yet he allows me to see his god side. But Elijah, he's the love of my life. Correction, used to be the love of my life. Maybe Klaus is the one for me? I tried oh so very hard to convince myself. But it just wasn't happening. Something inside my kept repeating that that wasn't the truth. Being with Elijah wasn't right either, so who is?

Besides the fact that I was a vampire slayer who also happened to be a doppelganger. I know I keep telling myself this but it's true. I am a supernatural freak, who falls in love with bigger supernatural freaks. Haha. So funny, right. If you told me this a year ago, I would have denied it and denied it a million times. Never believing you for a split-second.

"Elena? Elena!" Caroline was frantically shouting my name.

"Huh, what. Oh. hey, yea. We were talking about?"

"Me having a one-night stand with a guy named Klaus. Cool name huh? He was like all heart broken and stuff." Caroline said.

"And I, Bonnie Bennett, did the same, but with a guy named Elijah. He was also heartbroken. Coincidence or maybe just a heartbroken night throughout Mystic Falls, judging by your zoning in and out." Bonnie said. She was slightly stiff, and it didn't go unnoticed by Care or I. She was tense about something but neither of us knew what. It freaked us out.

"Wait Klaus and Elijah?" Their statements caught my attention.

"Yea, it was so...interesting." Caroline said.

"Uhm, I have to go...do something somewhere that's not here." Bonnie gave me a funny look, and I waited for Caroline's snappy response.

"But ELENA! We've been here for three hours! And you've yet to join in on a conversation! Or even say ten words! Why, do tell, when we mentioned their names, do you suddenly have to leave?" And there it was, I sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tried..." With that, I walked out and never looked back, for I knew I would give in.

Arriving at home, taking a shower, and lounging around lazily didn't help like it was supposed to. It was when my doorbell rang and a tall, brunette man with brown eyes looked at me bored, but it soon turned into a smile.

"Hey, I'm Jase, there are two dozen bouquets for you. Red roses and white roses. The men who sent them said the color of rose symbolizes something and that you'd understand. Sign here please?" He spoke with such ease, ease that I wish I had.

"Oh I understand alright." I mumbled, and he heard, while signing the paper, "Hey, you doing anything tonight?"

"Bold. I like that in a girl. No, nothing. Meet at the Grill around six thirty?" He replied with a smirk. I nodded and he left down the concrete path, waving at me.

Haha. _Oh, yes Elijah and Klaus. I understand all right. I understand real good._ I thought with a mischievous laugh to myself.

My cellphone rung and I looked at the caller ID sighing before answering.

**(Elena=Bold Caroline=Bold/Italics)**

**"Hello?"**

**_"Elena? Where are you? I've been searching around for you for the past hour!"_  
**

**"Care, did you check the most obvious place of all? MY HOUSE!? Why do you need to say to me anyways?"**

**_"Look, Elena. I don't need your attitude. I'm PREGNANT, with Klaus' baby, and because it wasn't our first time..."_  
**

**"WHAT! You've SLEPT WITH HIM MULTIPLE TIMES?"**

**(AT THE GRILL WITH CAROLINE.)**

"Thank you Caroline, that was exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Now tell her bye because your getting sick." Klaus ordered Caroline his final order for her.

_**"Bye Elena. I have to go I think I'm going to be sick. Talk to you later."**_

_**"Care, wait, I'm not sorry about what I said, but I will help you-"**_The line disconnected from the phone leaving Elena angry, furious, but worried.

"Whatever, I have an hour to get ready for my date with...whatever his name is." I murmured.

_Look out Mikaelson brothers. I love payback, and I love serving it cold! Muahaha!_

* * *

**A/N: So, who's the mystery man. There's a few clues. I know this isn't as long as my chapters are normally, but I changed my plot, and story length. Where the story was only supposed to be fifteen chapters it might range from 20-30. Also, never done a phone call like that before. And I only got ONE review! Thank you to beverlie4055 for reviewing! But I decided to update because even if beverlie4055 is the only one who reads it, at least there is someone! Review?**


	6. The Date

A Different Love Triangle

Chapter 6

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I know I shouldn't feel this way about Elena, going to her best friend and compelling her into telling some made up story. Elena's a smart girl, hunter, she should know that NO vampires can reproduce, unless your a 1) Petrova Doppelganger 2) Are the THIRD look alike 3) Your true soul mate is the other parent. She has all those things, and I'm the last one. Elijah was just dating her to learn about her. And I may be stronger and more powerful, but he's older and is entitled to certain...abilities. But now I'm sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill, wallowing in self pity. And to make matters worse, Bekah woke Kol about five hundred years ago, and I hadn't noticed that he was not only awake, but following us. So if I desired to keep Elena safe, I must leave. Kol was a bad person, and him posing as a community worker, did NOT help. For all I know, he could be at her house right now, giving her flowers!

"Another?" The bartender asked, walking up and seeing my empty glass. I nodded and looked to see the time. About an hour ago, I was preparing Caroline for her "pregnancy". That means an hour ago, I was listening to Elena's jealous screams. I heard the doors flap open and sway for awhile. Then I felt someone sit next to me, and _his _voice rang through. KOL!

"Coke for two." He demanded, "On the house right?" Kol asked in a compelling matter.

"Coke for two. On the house." The bartender said, robotically, moving off to find a waiter.

"Oh, why hello brother! I didn't even see you there! It was nice seeing ya, but I have a date to get back to, "He paused, "with Elena Gilbert."

Shock arose in me, and I thought if anything, Elena would be at the Grill searching for me, not waiting for my younger brother to return. Kol then walked over to a table in the back corner, and sat down across from, what I assumed to be, Elena.

**Elena's POV**

Kol, that was my dates name, came to my door with exact precision, right on time. The name sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Tonight, Klaus would be at the Grill, most likely conjuring up some evil plan, and that's exactly why I wanted to go there.

"So, Elena. You received roses today, and more than the usual I might add, yet, here you are with me, a stranger you don't even know. I thought the flowers would be more of a welcomed and friendly gesture." After a moment's hesitation Kol continued, "Sorry, I don't mean to pry, it just befuddles me. Ya know?"

"More like an _unwelcomed_ gesture." I muttered, before raising my voice so that he could hear. "Uhm, they were from an old and new friend. Not in the romantic way, at least, that's not how I took it. I think they feel different."

"So you have an ex-boyfriend sending you flowers trying to get back together with you. And a new guy hitting on you every chance he gets? Something tells me that they are either very close, or are related. It's kind of creepy that they both sent you flowers on the same day, with the same cryptic messages. The only thing that was different, was the colors."

_How did he know about the messages? I didn't tell him. And he knows about all this? Come on, where have you heard about the 'Infamous KOL'? GASP!_

Suddenly, it clicked. Vampire. He had to be a vampire. But not just any vampire, and ORIGINAL. The youngest brother of the Original family. Elijah talked fondly about him, ALL the time.

"You're Kol." I stated very bluntly. I saw the corners of his mouth tug just a wee bit, and I knew he understood, but he was going to play games with me.

"Why, yes, yes I am. Did ya figure that one out all by yourself?" Kol said with a smirk that resembled Elijah in a way. It was kind of creepy how similar the two looked. Elijah and his luscious dark hair, and Kol with his wavy-ish light brown hair. If Kol wore a suit, like Elijah, I think they could be twins!

"You know what I meant. You are the youngest Original Brother of the Original Family." I paused, "Do tell, why you're delivering roses, if you could just compel money out of everyone?" I wasn't really asking, it was a bit rhetorical, yet he still answered.

"Elijah talked about me, didn't he?" There was a hint a sadness in his voice, yet he wouldn't truly show it. The knuckles on his right hand, his steering wheel hand, did turn white though. There must be a grand bond between the two. "That's how you knew, Elijah talked about his youngest brother. Wow. Uhm, well this is awkward isn't it. You, uhm, asked a question. I switch my jobs around, an compel it out of people. I've been undaggered for a while now, and following Klaus, waiting for my perfect opportunity to strike. You were going to be my bait, but you've proven yourself to be wise and strong enough, NOT to take that crap from me." He pulled into the parking lot, "So, you can be much greater..."

Before I had enough time to absorb the new information and make something of it, he leaned in. At first, I thought he was being Elijah and smelling me, but he went for, for MY LIPS. I know I'm supposed to be going out on a date with him, but I'm not, nor do I ever think I will be, ready for that step. So, I backed away, and turned my head to stare out the window. I heard him sigh, but didn't pay too much mind to it. It was silent until he spoke up.

"Which one is it?" Kol asked. I knew what he was referring to, but didn't want to answer it. I didn't want to dodge it either, just because I've never said the words.

"Both." I said in a chocked, raspy, and harsh voice. To be honest it sounded like I was dying, and I probably was.

Something gave me the feeling that Kol would be more of a big brother than a lover. It could have been something random, or the fact that he encircled me in a tight, yet loose hug. Kol may have no heart, in the literal way, but once you get past the cocky, arrogant, pathetic excuse of a flirt, you see Kol, for Kol. It's strange, I've known him for maybe an hour, yet I feel like we've been best friends forever, no pun intended.

"Come on, lets go eat. We may not be getting together any time soon, but we do have a date. You can call it two friends getting dinner together if you'd like." I was hungry, but my stomach hurt, and I didn't want to put Klaus through the pain of watching me with his little brother. If I know Kol, which I could take a good guess at, he will be spouting a bunch of crap to Klaus to make it seem like Kol and I were dating.

"I don't know, I mean. To be honest, we're only here because I wanted payback on Klaus for sleeping with my best friend and knocking her up. But now that I know that you're his brother, I'm not so sure."

"Oh, that bubbly blonde is not prego. Klaus compelled the whole lie out of her. He wanted to hear the jealous side of you. And when you blew up like that, it only made his game more fun." Kol explained, and now I'm in shock.

"He did that?"

"Yea. Look I'm sorry, but you can either come willingly or unwillingly. I need to get my siblings back. Even 'Lil' Bex. I miss them. I don't know who's undaggered or who's still lying cold in a coffin that he's been chartering around for centuries. We may not always get along, but when we do, it's like...it's like we're human again. You're not the only one who's been using the other." Wow, I didn't know that Kol could be that deep. He wishes he and his family were human again, they hold him down.

"Okay, I'll go. But this is the only time. And don't think I'm going because you intimidate me, I'm going because I know what it's like to miss your family. I lost all four of my parents in less than a year. Two of which I didn't know I cared about." I made sure to stress the whole "You Don't Intimidate Me" thing, because even even if I chose not to go, he couldn't compel me. **(A/N: See AN at end of chapter for explanation! :)**

"Never."

* * *

Walking into the Grill, the first thing I saw was Klaus ordering a drink. Sighing, I started to walk over, but was stopped by Kol's hand clasping my wrist in a firm grip. He shook his head with a smirk, and I understood he wanted to play his games. Knowing that fighting him would just take up my energy, I nodded my head and point to a booth and went to sit down. I saw him walk over to the bartender and compel two drinks, then talk to Klaus. Klaus' head jerked up, and I knew Kol had explained. From the corner of his eye, Klaus peered over and me, and I think I saw hurt, anger, betrayal, and little something else when he looked at Kol.

Kol walked over with two cokes, and sat down across from me, "He bought it." Kol murmured, so lightly that if he was any lower I wouldn't have heard him.

"Hello, my name is Chelsea and I'll be your waiter tonight. I see you have already got your drinks, how about some food?" A waiter said.

"Uhm the chef salad with croutons is good for me." I said.

"Okay, any salad dressing?"

"Ranch."

"I'll take medium rare New York strip. With curly fries and ketchup."** (A/N: Sorry, me again. Kol's order is a steak.)**

"Right away sir." The lady responded. She called him sir, didn't question him or anything! Maybe Kol compelled her?

"She was flirting Elena." Kol said, obviously seeing my shock amongst my face.

"I know. I'm just not used to it, that's all. Do girls still use that these days? The whole "I Think Being Overly-Respectful" thing?" I asked. It wasn't really a question, more of a picking through my past thing.

But apparently, Kol didn't get the memo because he said, "Still? How would you know about that trick 'Miss Goody Two Shoes'? Were you a party girl?"

"Here's your food, sir. Hope it's just right to your liking. And a chef salad for you, Lena Gilbert." She sneered. Someone has something against me.

"Yes, I was. But that was before I went Slayer girl, emo girl, then doppelganger girl." Kol laughed.

"You were Emo?"

"For like five seconds-" I was cut off by Klaus walking up to our table.

"Elena, when your done, may I speak with you? Outside?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Because Elena was the slayer, in my story at least, she became immune to vampiric powers. BUT she can be marked by her soul mate! AND NO not in that way, in the way that tells all vampires that if she was touched or anything, they would be decapitated. In the next chapter, we will see what Elena says. If you want longer chapters, such as this one, please review! Read _Temptation_, a co-written story by me and Draco-Harry-Lover-1. There are three chapters out right now, and every five reviews we get, we update! Review?**


	7. Author's Note, Sorry

Hey guys! If you are reading this story but not reviewing, I'm sorry. I can't write anymore. I'm not getting any reviews. But, good news! I am making a sequel to Two Years Or Eternity. Sorry about that guys. If you haven't already (and love Kolena-Kol and Elena) you should read my co-written (with Draco-Harry-Lover-1) story called Temptation. It's not on my profile, it's on hers. Again so sorry about that guys. Once I start receiving reviews again, I might continue. So until further notice...this story is on pause.

Thank you,

MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson


End file.
